1) Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a lamp cover structure for easy assembly, of which the support bars extend radially from the top ring. The end of the bars are folded upward to fix on the clip hooks of the ring rim, thus the clip grooves on the upper transversal arch bars of the support frame hit exactly the clip hooks. On the support locations of the support frame, support bars are accordingly extruded on the bottom ring, thus the lower transversal arch bars on the support frame hit exactly the upper part of the bottom ring. Through the fixture of support bars, the support frame connects the support bars and the bottom to constrain the movement of the support frame. For assembly, one may lay the support frame horizontally. The lamp cover can thus be assembled with minimum volume to achieve easy assembly and to reduce storage volume and delivery cost.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Please refer FIG. 6, the traditional lamp cover 5. Most of the support frames directly connect the top ring and the bottom ring to form the lamp cover structure. There are many practical defects for this kind of lamp cover structure.
The prior lamp covers form certain structural shapes, therefore, the covers can not be compressed during delivery and the products take too much space. The storage and delivery volume for this kind of product can not be reduced, hence the delivery cost is raised. It leads to cost increase.
Due to the above defects, the products lead to current disadvantage in usage. On the basis of thorough research for constant improvement, the inventor finally developed the invention, a kind of lamp cover for easy assembly and great improvement in practical usage.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a lamp cover structure for easy assembly. It mainly comprises of a top ring, a bottom ring, and a support frame, which exactly connects the top ring and the bottom ring. The top ring extends radially with support bars. The ends of support bars are folded clip hooks, which are bent upward to form clip hooks for the fixture of the ring rim. On the location of the upper transversal arch bar on the support frame near the clip hooks, concave clip grooves are bent downward to hit exactly the clip hooks. Upon the location of a support frame, the bottom ring extrudes the support bars accordingly, thus the lower transversal arch bars on the support frame hit exactly the top of a bottom ring. Through the fixture of support bars, the support frame connects the support bars and the bottom to constrain the movement of the support frame. For the assembly, one may lay the support frame horizontally. Therefore, the lamp cover can be assembled with minimum volume to achieve easy assembly and to reduce storage volume and delivery cost.
The additional objective of the invention is to provide a lamp cover structure for easy assembly. The support frame comprises of dual vertical arch bars and upper arch bars. The bottom of the support frame forms insert tenons, which are perpendicular to the bottom ring and insert the ring bases of the bottom ring. On the support portion of the support frame on the bottom ring, there are accordingly inward ring bases, which are hollow ring structure. The insert tenons exactly insert into the positioning ring bases. After the insert of the tenons on the support frame into the ring bases, the upper transversal arch bars hit exactly the clip hooks on the end of support bars for the movement constraint of the support frame. Therefore, the lamp cover can be assembled with minimum volume to achieve easy assembly and to reduce storage volume and delivery cost.
The followings are brief description and legend for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee3 s better understanding in the structural characteristics and operations of the invention.